The present invention relates to a work glove and primarily to a work glove used by workers handling abrasive materials, materials with sharp edges, materials at extreme temperatures or prone to shedding slivers when handled.
Gloves can only be made from materials within a limited range of thickness. Exceeding this, the flexibility of the glove will hamper the worker's ability to efficiently perform his job. As such, gloves wear out. It is rare that both the gloves worn on the right and left hands wear out at the same time, however, since gloves are purchased in pairs, it is normal to replace both at the same time. The present invention is a glove that can be worn on either hand. Both the front side and the back side of the glove are suited for work with abrasive materials. In theory, the worker “rotates” or alternates the two sided gloves between his two hands so that they wear uniformly. This, along with the incorporation of “stitching savers” increases glove life.
Although there are numerous two sided work gloves known in the prior art, They differ in the number and configuration of the pieces sewn together to create the glove. It is this specific combination of pieces and pattern configurations that give each glove its own distinct “feel”. It is this “feel” (based primarily on the glove's flexibility) that sells gloves.
This new glove utilizes a specific combination of pieces and pattern configurations that contribute to an overall “good feel”.